Tokio hotel games Jessica's POV
by ich.leibe.BILL.KAULITZ
Summary: OK so I took a quiz on Quizilla and I liked my results so I made a story out of them. Enjoy!   Rating for language. I'll make one 4 da other char.s when im done w/ dis 1.


Chapter One- I HATE BEING TICKLED

I was SOOOOOO bored. So, instead of wallowing in my deep pit of boredom, I decided to aggravate Tom. "Tom?" I asked sweetly. "Whatever it is, the answer is a big, fat, NO." he replied, not looking up from the blank TV screen. "Uh, Tom, hun." I said, crawling from my spot on the floor to the TV. "It might be a little more entertaining if you flip this little switch-thingie here to where it says 'On'. See, right here?" I indicated the tiny dial on the bottom. From the couch, he rolled his eyes. "Jessica, you are probably the most annoying-" he started, but I cut him off by saying randomly, "TOM HAS PMS!" And Bill, Georg, Gustav, and my best friends Amy, Cara, and Sarah walked in laughing. "Well, here ya go, Tomi!" Sarah cried, digging in her purse then throwing tampons at him.

"Oh, c'mon, guys." said Gustav. "It 's really not THAT funny." Bill then fell on the floor, kicking and laughing. We all went quiet, watching as he slowly realized no one else was laughing. To break the thick wall of tension Billa Dearest had just built, I grabbed a pom-pom from the floor and stuck it in Tom's face. "Jessica." he said in a falsely calm voice. "Tom." I said gravely. He lokkd angry for a moment, then continued:"for one, you are the most annoying person in the whole world. Two, GET THE FUCKING POM POM OUT OF MY FUCKING FACE!" He was really angry now. I liked it when he was angry. "Say please." I said and he ripped the pom-pom out of my hand and pushed me.

"Alright, Jess." he said, panting hard. "I challenge you to a game of... Guitar Hero." I laughed. "That's easy, PMS boy!" I said but he raised his eyebrows. "I'm not finished." he said. "A game of Guitar Hero... on Expert. Monsoon." I looked at him with eyes widened in mock-horror. "Ooooh, I'll never be able to beat you. Oh, wait, all the other times we played, who's won... hmm, I think it was me, was it not?"

"Shall we place a wager?" Bill interrupted. I nodded. "We shall. If I win-not that I won't- you have to do what I say forever and ever and ever. And on the minuscule chance that I LOSE, I have to to what you say." He made his mouth into a tight little line of determination. "You're on, Jessica." So we made bill set up the game while Georg and Gustav giggled about something. I glred at Tom before interrupting their conversation with a pom pom to Georg's face. He tore it out of his way before jumping on top of me and TICKLING ME! Everyone in the room knew I HATED to be tickled! Now Gustav and Sarah and Amy and Cara were all being meaners and copying Georg. Thankfully, Bill saved my life.

"OK, the game's set up. Now, don't ask me anything else today." he plopped on the couch between Georg and Gustav. "Oh, Bill." I said dramatically, "If you want to go masturbate, do so! A Bill's gotta do what a Bill's gotta do... himself." Everyone laughed and Gustav shoved my towards the game. I picked up the game and attempted to start the game.

"Hey! Why do you get to be player one!" I whined. "I wanna I wanna I wanna..." he stared at me. "Shut up." he laughed and pressed start. We were neck and neck for about half the game, but about halfway through I began to make some headway. "Bass is always easier." he said to me. "Oh, quit making excuses, Tomi, you know I'm just better than you." I heard another snatch of the whispered conversation on the couch.

"They're so clumsy at hiding it, did you see how she was looking at him a few seconds ago..." I spun around, dropping my guitar/controller thingie. I put my hands on my hips. "Tom and I are SO not-" I started but then Tom screamed "Yes!" from behind me. I was about to turn around and say 'Nuh-uh. I HATE you." meaning that we weren't in love, but instead as I realized he meant he had won, my jaw dropped and I said, " Oh, NUH-uh. I HATE you."

"Yup. And I hate you too." he laughed mirthlessly and bill came to my rescue AGAIN. Gee, that boy musta been crushin' on me or something... "Oh Tom, drop it." Bill said. "It's just a game." I smiled but tom shook his head. "Nope. We made a deal. You," he said to me, "have to do WHATEVER I say. Forever and ever and ever." I moaned, knowing his perverted ways."Please don't make me do anything disgusting!" I cried. He smiled a sneaky smile. One I DIDN'T like. "Nothing you won't like," he assured me. "Because now you have to... fall in love with me." My jaw dropped off and on to the floor. (OK, not literally.) "WHAT?" I asked incredulously and he smirked. "You heard me. I want to fall in love with me." I sighed and shook my head. "You know, Tom... it's impossible to still want what you already have." he smiled and then- to my horror- bill left, probably to masturbate- and the all started tickling me again.


End file.
